


Space Encounter

by Skye



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheen defends himself and his classmates from aliens during their travel through space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the first JN movie. Yes, there are many things wrong with the JN movie. But it was just a fun movie, so just relax and enjoy the fanfic. ;)

"One thousand miles have been covered, so says Ultralord's navigational equipment," a masked boy said from his theme park ride-shaped spaceship.

"It's more than a thousand miles, duh. More like a zillion," a raspy pre-teen male spoke.

"Zillion is not a real number, Nick. If you'd like to know the exact distance we've traveled-"

"Give it a rest, Nerdtron. No one cares. We just want to get our parents, and then go home," a female interrupted the exchange.

The boy in the mask was unfazed. "Ultralord is glad to have so many comrades on this most important mission to the hostile alien planet," he said.

"If I hear one more-" Nick began

"DANGER! Ultralord spies an alien spacecraft ahead!" the boy behind the mask exclaimed. He lifted up his mask. "Hey Jimmy, what is that?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know," Jimmy admitted.

"How are we supposed to get anywhere if our so-called genius doesn't know what things are?" Cindy said.

"I'm not psychic, I can't know something I've never seen or heard of before. It's obviously some kind of spacecraft, but I didn't say so I wouldn't insult your 'so-called' intelligence," Jimmy said irritably.

"What do we do?" many kids asked. Concerned faces could be seen throughout the group.

"There's no reason to think they're hostile," Jimmy said.

"Sure, Jimmy. Go and see. We'll just be over here painting a big red bullseye on our planet," Libby nodded.

"I think Neutron already took care of that," Cindy rolled her eyes.

Sheen put down his mask again. "Ultralord senses his comrades will be of no help to him in this perilous quest," he spoke.

"And you're going to be so much help to us, with your purple mask?" Cindy said.

"No worries, pigtailed-one. I'll stop them," Sheen said quite seriously. He zoomed toward the spaceship.

"Sheen! Wait!" Jimmy shouted.

"Maybe someone else should go," Libby suggested.

"Like Nick?" Cindy suggested.

"Now that he's there? I don't think so," Nick said.

Sheen sped through space ahead of his classmates, and slowed down only when reaching the box-shaped spaceship. "Halt! Who goes there?" Sheen shouted.

"It is I, Guhlod the Impaler, who is it that dares to cross my path?" a rather strange looking rocky alien replied, climbing out of the spaceship.

"Impaler? It is I, Ultralord, and none of your kind are allowed here! Be gone, back to where you came from, Impaler!"

"You think you can defeat me, puny one?"

"Yes, I have crushed many an impaler! It would be wise for you to flee before you are harmed. Ultralord does not like to harm, but must protect the greater good!"

"Let's see how good you really are, Ultralord!" Guhlod flew through space towards Sheen, swinging his weapon. 

"AHHHH!!" Sheen cried. The Impaler's weapon was suddenly shattered, shooting the fragments into space, and not one reached Sheen. "AHH! Yes! That is my battle cry! And that was my Ultra beam! You see now my power!"

"I apologize, Lord Ultralord. We never met one strong enough to destroy our weapons. We shall return to our planet at once, we will never bother you again." the Impaler fiercely apologized and jumped back in it's ship, not flying away fast enough.

"Woah. Hey Neutron, you didn't tell us these things had WEAPONS," Nick said.

"They aren't weapons. They're a protective field to protect against space debris," Jimmy said.

Sheen flipped up his mask. "That was soo cool," he said.

"Yeah, nice one Sheen," Libby said.

"Lucky one is more like it. Now let's get moving," Cindy said. Everyone followed her suggestion.

Sheen flipped back down his mask. "And so Ultralord continues on his quest...."


End file.
